


A Sleepover

by BlueLightning0



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Cervix Penetration, Deepthroat, F/F, FaceFucking, Girl Penis, Moca is very hung, Nipple Piercings, Size Kink, cumflation, there's a lot going on here, very horny, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightning0/pseuds/BlueLightning0
Summary: ran gets fucked
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 30





	A Sleepover

"Moca's going to go slip into something a little more comfortable for our sleepover. Make sure you tell Moca your honest opinion, okay Ran~"

Ran rolled her eyes at this. Her girlfriend was always trying to get a rise out of her and this time would be no different. "Sure, whatever. Just don't take too long."

After waiting what seemed an awfully short amount of time, Moca had returned to the bedroom.

"Da-dan! So, how is it Ran?" Moca coyly smiled, knowing full well what Ran's reaction would be.

"MOCA!"

"Indeed it is I, the great Moca"

Ran was doing her best to avert her eyes, but it was a futile effort, as Moca was also doing her best to make sure Ran got a real eyeful of her bare breasts underneath her pulled up hoodie, stuff pierced nipples poking out.

"P-put a shirt on or something" Ran managed to stutter out, with her blush getting stronger by the second.

Moca tilted her head to her side and brought her finger to her mouth, pretending to think.

"By why would I do that? I thought you really liked my boobs" She emphasized the by putting her hands under her breast and giving them a quick bounce. "Maybe... Ran's not interested the great Moca's wonderful body anymore?" she said with what could only be described as a smug grin plastered across her face.

"No! Of course I — that's not the point! You can't just walk around the house like that!"

"Hmm...? Why not? After all your dad's out tonight and we have this place all to ourselves~"

Ran did her best not to think of the implications of this, but judging by the growing blush on her face it was not going so well.

"Here, let me help you out" Moca said, pulling Ran towards her chest.

Ran took a deep breath and let herself be guided by Moca. She closed her eyes and let Moca guide her hand to one of Moca's nipples, feeling the contrast of the metal of her piercing against her warm skin. She started tracing a circle around the outside, then went in to gently rub the stiff nub.

"What do you think?" Moca whispered, gently kissing the side of Ran's ear. "Is this what you want?"

Ran didn't answer, instead giving Moca's breath a squeeze and pulling herself closer. She knew Moca would understand, even without words.

"Y'know, I don't mind if you're a bit rougher with me~" Moca said, taking Ran's hand and guiding it to her other breast.

Ran twisted the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, slowly gaining confidence. Moca started softly moaning in response, obviously relishing in Ran's touch. She flicked the hard nipple back and forth, then started gently pinching it, all while Moca's gentle moaning got louder and louder.

Rand grabs onto Moca's nipple piercing and gives it a sharp tug.

"Aah! Ran, you're really getting into this~"

"S-shut up" Ran shot back.

Ran started sucking on the side of Moca's neck, gently biting it as she continued to abuse Moca's chest. Moca began grinding her crotch against Ran's thigh.

"Mmh~ You're so good at this, Ran~"

"I'm just remembering what you've done to me," Ran panted in response, her face still red.

Moca stepped back a bit and pulled Ran's shirt off over her head. Ran lifted her arms up, letting Moca take it off completely. She put her hands on Ran's shoulders and shoved her back against the bed. Ran let out a cute squeak as her head hit the pillow, and she watched with fascination as Moca got up and kneeled on the foot of the bed, her face level with Ran's waist.

Moca started undoing Ran's shorts, pulling them down along with her black panties. She took a moment to admire her work before going any further.

"You shaved... how cute~"

Ran looked away, her face beat red. Moca slowly traced her fingers along the edge of Ran's pubic region, gently caressing every part of it. Then, without warning, she buried her face into Ran's groin and started enthusiastically licking.

"Ahh! Moca!"

Ran couldn't stop herself from placing her hands on the back of Moca's head, playing with her hair as she pushed her groin against Moca's lips. Moca then started to play with Ran's clit with one hand and using the other to rub her own hardening cock, which she had exposed to the cool air.

"Fuck... Moca..."

Moca's response was incoherent, as her mouth was filled with Ran's swollen mound.

Despite not being able to make out what Moca said, Ran nonetheless got the message as she fell Moca's tongue work it way inside her pussy, eagerly lapping away at her entrance.

Ran bit her lip and closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to explode. Everything felt so good. The love of her life was pleasuring her more than she ever imagined possible. She could feel the sweat dripping down her body. Moca's tongue started flicking rapidly, thrusting in and out of Ran. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Moca! I'm gonna... gonna..."

Moca jammed her tongue into Ran's slit and furiously rubbed her clit. Her body shook and she screamed, releasing a flood of sexual fluids into Moca's willing mouth. She kept licking even after Ran had stopped releasing, causing an extra sensitive Ran to yelp.

"Ah! Too sensitive! Too sensitive!"

Moca pulled away, a large trail of saliva joining her mouth to Ran's sex. She crawled up the bed and kissed Ran, sharing her own juices with her.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Y… You… are way too good at that..." Ran muttered before going in for another kiss.

Ran could taste herself on Moca's lips and tongue. She watched as Moca stood up, bringer her impressive cock well into view. Right now it stood a good foot out from the girl's hips, but Ran knew Moca still wasn't fully erect. Hungrily eyeing the cock, Ran reached out and pulled down the unfastened pants in front of her, bringing the underwear down with them. She rubbed her hand along the length of Moca's cock, unable to fully wrap her hand around it, and just let herself feel the semi-stiff flesh and the warm heat it radiated. She slowly guided it to her mouth and gave the head a quick kiss. Moca moaned softly.

"You won't be laughing when I'm done with you," Ran smirked.

Ran ran her tongue around the bulbous ridge of the cock, occasionally dropping down to coat the shaft in her saliva as she continued to run her hand up and down it's length. 

Ran could feel Moca grow and harden under her touch, now extending an inhuman 15 inches out. While this still wasn't it's full length, Ran decided it was time for the next step.

She wrapped her lips around the tip, and slowly began to push her head down.

Ran had to strain to fit the head of Moca's cock in her mouth, but this certainly wasn't her first rodeo. She put both hands on Moca's hips and started bobbing her head up and down, taking a couple inches in her mouth at a time and using her tongue to massage the underside of the enormous cock, with her saliva leaking out of the corners of her mouth and dripping down the shaft.

Moca's hands grabbed at Ran's hair, softly massaging her scalp and groaning as she pushed her deeper on her rod, forcing it down her throat and bulging it out.

"Ahh... Just like that, Ran..."

Ran didn't need further instruction, she continued to gag herself on Moca's now fully erect 18 inch dick.

Ran was taking a good 10 inches of Moca dick down her throat each time she pulled back thanks to her experience handling this particular meat rod. But all that experience could never get her used to how her throat bulged out as Moca forced her insides apart.

Ran was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, but the untouched parts of her brain were enjoying this experience. With the next push, Moca buried her cock down Ran's throat and held it there.

"Ahh... Take it all," she grunted and grabbed the back of her head.

Ran's eyes began to water as she struggled for breath. Then, Moca slowly pulled herself all the way out. As soon as Ran's mouth was cock-free, she erupted into a coughing fit desperately trying to regain her breath.

"You're so cute with my cock shoved down your throat, you know," Moca quipped, earning herself a glare from Ran's lust coated eyes.

Moca didn't give Ran a chance to reply, instead suddenly trusting forward, burying herself even deeper into Ran's throat. Moca fucked her face without mercy, sometimes pushing in quickly, other times slowly grinding her way in. Ran could feel the bulge at the back of her throat with each thrust.

"I'm... gonna..." Moca warned.

Ran braced herself as she felt Moca's cock hit the back of her throat once more. She felt her rod spasm and the first burst of cum hit her throat before unleashing a torrent of cum. Ran fought her instinct to cough and pull of as she could feel the hot liquid hit her stomach.

Ran could feel stream after stream of cum slowly begin to fill her stomach. Moca let out a crescendo of moans and she pumped more and more cum into her girlfriend.

Ran's felt her stomach reach it's capacity and with Moca's dick plugging her throat, it slowly began to expand outward, pushing against her stomach. Her stomachs grew and grew, reddening as her skin stretched out from it's normal size. Eventually the stream of cum stopped and Moca finally pulled out and let go of her head, allowing Ran to take a gasping breath. Ran ran a hand along her stomach, feeling how it stuck out from her frame.

"Ah... You like that?" Moca smirked.

"Fuck… you..." Ran panted, still recovering from having literally almost drowned in cum.

"Ran, I'm not going to know what you liked unless you tell me"

"Hmmph… maybe… it felt good…"

"There's my Ran! I want to hear all about how you're feeling. Think you're up for round two~?"

Moca started licking at her lips as she closed in on her prey.

"You don't mind... do you?"

She wrapped her arms around her and forced their lips together in a rough kiss. The cum that had been shot down Ran's throat spilled into her own, the taste mixing in their mouths and sliding down their throats.

Ran reaches down and grabs hold of Moca's still erect member, eliciting a small gasp form the girl. 

"Seems like someone's eager to continue~" Moca said.

Ran ran her fingers through the cum still coating the head of Moca's cock, letting it coat her hand and the shaft.. She slowly started stroking her with one hand and fingering her own pussy with the other.

"You're pretty good at that, but you really should let other people help you" Moca said.

She pulled Ran's hands away and replaced them with her own. Ran moaned as Moca's fingers traced her outer folds 

"You're pretty wet," Moca said. "I bet you want some of this don't you?"

Ran didn't answer, instead she just squealed as Moca's fingers entered into her depths. Moca thrusted her fingers in and out, while occasionally rubbing against her wall. The pleasure built up inside Ran and before long she was begging to release it.

"P-please..."

"Please what?" Moca teased.

Ran was silent, so Moca continued fingering her.

"Tell me what you want," she said.

Ran bit her lip before finally saying three words.

"Fill me up," she whispered.

Moca smirked and pulled her fingers out of her. She then reached out and pinned Ran down, pressing her against the bed.

"Here you go," she said.

Ran felt pressure against her entrance and gave a sharp intake of breath as the head of Moca's cock entered her.

Ran winced as Moca spread her apart, stretching her walls far, far apart. Most people would turn away at this point, scared of what Moca's cock would do to them. But not Ran. She knew the bliss this cock could bring and was prepared to surrender her body to it.

Moca slowly pushed in deeper and deeper, rearranging Ran's insides to accommodate he rmassice dick.

Ran's pussy was incredibly tight, almost painfully so. Moca groaned as she felt it surround her cock.

"You're feel so good Ran~"

Moca grabbed hold of Ran's hips and rammed as much of her cock in as she could with the next trust, slamming into Ran's cervix. This sent Ran's mouth flying open as she let out a yell, more from surprise than pain.

"Haah...!" she panted, before Moca slammed into her again.

Moca continued to plow into Ran's tight hole, pushing forward each time she felt Ran's hips move backwards.

Eventually, Ran's cervix began to give way to the massive cock. With each trust, Moca forced her way through. Ran's eyes began to water and soon they were spilling tears down her cheeks.

"H-Hah...ah...AHH!"

Moca's cock slowly forced it's way through the tight sphincter and into the depths of her womb.

"Jesus...so tight," Moca panted.

The tip of the massive 18 incher rested just at the entrance to her womb, while the rest was still buried in her tight tunnel.

"I'm just gonna let it rest here a moment," Moca said, after taking a deep breath.

"Wouldn't want my cute little toy to break."

Ran's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the massive shaft rest inside her. Her hands gripped the sheets as she desperately panted. She felt so full, it was almost overwhelming.

Moca strokes Ran's stomach, feeling the bulge of her cock dangerously near Ran's breasts.

"You like this, Ran?" she asked.

"I- I love it!" she panted.

Moca ran her hand over the bulge, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"I'm glad. I want you to feel good. Tell me what you want next, Ran."

"M-moca..." she moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Ran."

"Fuck me!" she moaned.

Moca smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Moca pulled her cock out until only the head still remained in her tight cunt. She ran it up until she was barely penetrating Ran at all.

Ran gave a groan of despair. She wanted that massive thing back inside her, deep, deep inside her.

Moca slowly pushed it back inside her. Inch by inch she filled Ran again, stretching the girl's insides out.

Moca pushed into Ran's cervix again, feeling it more easily give way this time, sucking her into her womb.

She held it there, letting Ran enjoy the feeling of her inside her as much as possible.

"How does it feel this time?"

"Guh...so good..."

With that, Moca slowly pulled back out, letting her cockhead rest against her tight sphincter. Slowly she pushed it back in, as slowly as the first time.

Ran felt the massive thing slowly fill her tight tunnel again.

"Hah...harder..." she managed to gasp.

Moca smiled and complied, thrusting a little more quickly. She grasped Ran's thighs tightly, leaning forward over her as she thrust.

"I'm gonna...fill you up..."

Moca's massive cock continued to thrust into Ran, faster and faster. She leaned forward, pressing their bodies together as she continued to thrust. Ran could barely think from the pleasure. She was loving every moment of this, she knew nothing that Moca could do would give her any pain or anything but pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Moca moaned.

Moca rammed her cock as deep into Ran as she could, feeling the cervix block her a moment before it gave way and the head entered.

Ran's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the massive orgasm tore through her. Her whole body shook with pleasure as she felt warm, thick liquid rush up into her womb. Pump after pump, a torrent of cum filled her up, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. Her pussy clenched and squeezed Moca's cock, adding to the pleasure.

Ran's womb quickly reached it's capacity, stuffed with Moca's cum. With Moca's cock blocking the only exit to her womb, the walls began to stretch, pushing her stomach outward.

Ran groaned and panted as she felt the massive load of cum slowly trickle down into her stretched stomach. She had never been so full before, the pressure from the previous load mixing with Moca's current load.

Ran's stomach continued to stretch outward as her womb was filled more and more, condensation from the warm liquid and her stretched stomach wet her skin.

Finally, with a gasp and moan of pleasure, Moca pulled her cock out of Ran, the massive thing dripping with both of their juices.

She gave one last groan as she felt Moca's massive member slip from her tight cervix.

"Ahh..."

Moca fell back,catching herself with her arms, her eyes glued to Ran's severely bloated stomach. Heavily panting, she took in the results of her handiwork. Ran face was visible past the mound of her stomach, adorned with a distant, drained stare but a contented smile.

Moca gently caressed the swollen skin in front of her, and then ran her hands over Ran's belly. Then ever so slightly, she pressed against Ran's belly.

Ran's belly slightly pushed back. Moca carefully pressed her belly. The squishy sounds of a full stomach were quite apparent.

"It's so squishy..." Ran groaned in pleasure.

Moca laughed. "You like that?"

Then, Moca pressed her hand against her belly again. She slowly ran her hands back and forth as it pushed out against her.

Ran's eyes half lidded as she groaned, enjoying the pressure that Moca was applying to her.

Moca flopped down on the bed next to Ran and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

Ran let out a cute sigh and started to snuggle up against Moca. All around them was the smell of sex, it smelled of love. Moca loved how affectionate Ran was after they had sex.

Moca quickly found herself snuggling back against her cute and pretty girlfriend.

"I love you," Moca whispered, giving her another quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you too."

The two girls slowly drifted off to sleep, Ran's belly full of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> i want moca to step on me


End file.
